Trade Consortium
Trade Consortium "We trade and deliver here, there, or anywhere." The Trade Consortium is a group of systems dedicated to the Trade and prosperity, claiming neutrality in the larger Galactic war, they wish to Trade and help the lower sentients of the galaxy. We here at Trade Consortium pride ourselves on speed and quality. Also we offer a transport service for personnel, materials, and vehicles. All members have been skilled in all arts of trade and transport and thus are the best of the best. So for all your needs think the Trade Consortium. =The Trade Consortium= History The Imperium The Imperium started out as a faction with a simple goal of staying isolationists and ruling a small empire, this was run by the Emperor Jack O'niel. End of Jack's Reign Jack left the faction for unknown reasons to start his own faction SGC or Stargate Command, leaving the Imperium in disuse as Ackbar was away in a distant corner of the Galaxy. Start of Ackbar's Reign When Ackbar returned from his travels, he found the Imperium almost dibanded and with the help of the then Lord Admiral Zados Busada, tried to revive the Imperium to no avail, with no one joining the faction, and the members pool stagnant, the Lord admiral and the High Lord, discussed alternative, the Trade Consortium was born. Fading of the Imperium The Imperium started to slowily Decay with its old ways and highily complex system of government, the Imperium was pushed aside, it was time for the Trade Consortium to come forth. Birth of the Consortium With the Birth of the Imperium, Ackbar assumed the title of Corporate President, with Zados now Second-in-Command, as the Vice-President, The T.C for short, pledged to help the little guys of the galaxy by holding affordable monthly lotteries, offering cheap transportation of people and act as middles in trades. Peace of the Consortium The Consortium now at peace and getting a positive member influx, the Corporate President, still worked hard to get a good reputation for the Corporation. Services Trading - Galact-a-mart - Grand Lottery Tranportation We offer transportation services to the general public and when set-up later raw materials of cilents and factions that are overloaded with jobs. Transport Prices - Single Passenger Transport ---> 1,500 credits for the first five day ---> 100 credits for every additional day in transportion - Group Transport ---> 750 credits for the first five people for the first five days ---> 100 credits for additional people ---> 100 credits for every additional day in transportation. - Non-Playing Character Transport ---> 1,000 credits for the first five day ---> 100 credits for every additional day in transportation - Vehicle Transport ---> 4,000 credits flat fee Structure Corporate Council The Corporate Council is made up of The Corporate President, Vice President and the Division Directors of the Trade Consortium. Directors The Directors of the Trade Consortium are as follows: - The Security Director - The Transportation Director - The Construction Foreman Security The Security Division of the Trade Consotium, make sure our territory and cities are well protected. The divisions is split into three sub-divisions as follows. Army The army is the ground forces of the Trade Consortium, they guard the cities and planets of the Trade Consortium. The Rank structure is as follows: - High General - General - Major General - Colonel - Lieutenant - Corporal - Recruit Navy The navy is the space force of the Trade Consortium, travelling in the juggernauts known as Capital ships, they guard the borders of the Trade Consortium. The Rank structure is as follows: - Lord Admiral - Fleet Admiral - Admiral - Vice Admiral - Deck Officer - Captain - Lieutenant - Corporal - Ensign Transportations The Transportation department is the division responible for the logistics and transportation of members and materials in the Trade Consortium. The Rank structure is as follows: - Director of Transportation - Deputy of Transportation - Chief Pilot - Pilot - Recruit Construction The Construction division is the Department responsible for the construction and maintenance of the Trade Consortiums cities and stations. The Rank structure is as follows: - Construction Foreman - Construction Deputy Foreman - Specialist - Builder Territory Xappyh =Affiliates= Affiliates of the Trade Consortium Diversity Alliance An alliance of small faction making it's way up in the galaxy. People's Republic of Binnty The People's Republic of Binnty is a Freelance Government in the making, it is run by Jordan. Links Category:Organizations